The Slytherin Princess
by sevsnapelove09
Summary: Severus Snape has lived a nice quiet life intimidating students since the war's end is now thrown into the role of fatherhood. Can he fulfill his child's life unlike his own father? I fixed the 1st 2 chapters. now they have more thought!
1. The Meeting

Hello I don't own anything Harry Potter related

Chapter one: The Meeting

There was a knock at the office door "Enter" came the voice of the ancient wizard sitting behind a great desk. A man walked in with dark curtains of hair and matching black robes.

"You wanted to see me Headmaster," the younger man said in a low voice.

The older man leaned back in his chair and said "Yes, I wished to speak to you about the rapidly approaching term. There is a girl beginning Hogwarts this year, and I want you to keep an eye on her,"

"Who is she, Albus, golden-boy's daughter?" Severus said with a sneer.

"No, Harry's daughter is much too young to begin school," Albus chuckled and continued, "Her name is Acacia. You will find that she is rather special,"

There was another knock at the office door. A stern looking witch in emerald robes with graying hair entered with a girl at her side. She lead the girl to the seat next to Severus. She had dark eyes with hair to match.

"Severus, this is Acacia. . . Snape" Albus said slowly watching for Severus's reaction.

Severus's eyes widened for a moment as he looked down at the girl, then he regained his composure quickly and turned his head to the Headmaster.

"How is this possible?" he asked barely above a whisper.

"You recall Miss Granger do you not?" Albus asked quietly.

"Yes, what about. . ." Severus trailed off. He suddenly realized that the girl sitting next to him was the product of one drunken New Year's Eve many years ago, eleven years to be exact. His mind began racing. Why had she not told him? Why hadn't anyone told him? Surely Harry and Ron knew. Possibly even Remus and Sirius. His mind was having trouble understanding that his friends had not shared this with him. Severus suddenly felt the familiar stab of betrayal. This was a better kept secret than his double agent work during the war.

"Why am I finding out now?" he asked slowly, attempting to keep in all of the emotions he was experiencing at the moment.

"As she is starting school this year it would have been difficult to keep a secret seeing as I gave her your last name," came a voice from behind Severus. He turned to see who had spoken, although he was sure he knew who it was. Hermione Granger strode to the group around the desk that included her daughter.

Severus stood as she came closer.

"Miss Granger," Severus said looking Hermione in the eye.

"Professor," she nodded at the dark man.

An awkward silence fell over the room. Severus and Hermione looked at each other, black eyes boring into chocolate ones, while their daughter looked at both of her parents.

"Mummy, is he my father?" the girl spoke for the first time. Acacia had never met her father until a few short moments ago, when Minerva had guided her to him. She felt slightly awkward. Was that how she was supposed to feel? Was she supposed to shy away from her father? Maybe she would try to be a little warmer in the future.

Both of her parents turned their attention to their daughter.

Hermione walked to her crouching slightly to her daughters eye line and smoothed her hair.

Finally she whispered her response, "Yes," Hermione stood and looked at Severus, "Professor Snape could I speak to you, alone?"

"Of course," he said masking his confusion and motioning to the office door.

Hermione sauntered to the door followed by Severus. They strode down the spiral staircase in silence. When they reached the corridor, Hermione spun around on her heel to face Severus. They stood in silence until Severus broke it.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked looking into her brown eyes again.

"You had gone through so much pain and suffering. I…I didn't want to burden you," she whispered looking at the stone floor, "You had just been acquitted and I didn't want to trouble you with such a thing," she finished, looking up at Severus, tears threatening to fall.

Severus looked at the woman he had always known to be strong. She was now in pieces as a result of her predicament.

"After all I'd been through, I would have seen a child as a blessing," he said softening his expression slightly.

"I just thought I was doing what was best for everyone," she responded, her eyes drying slowly.

"She's just like you. She has your eyes, your hair, and, of course, your intellect," she whispered her eyes dry and full of pride.

Severus felt an emotion he was unfamiliar with run through him, pride? He had to admit, the girl did resemble him remarkably. The girl? She was obviously not just another girl. He would have to eventually call her by her name.

"Why have you brought her, when the beginning of term is so far away, despite the Headmaster's desire for it to be different?" he asked, attempting a subject change.

"That's the other reason I wanted to talk to you alone. I have to leave the country for work, and I know that you've only just met her but I thought it would be a good chance for you to get to know each other. I would completely understand if you declined," she explained with less confidence than he was used to hearing in her voice.

Severus thought to himself for a moment. She was right it would be a good chance to get to know his…daughter…before school started. He was apparently taking longer to ponder the situation than he thought, because Hermione's features had fallen.

"I agree, that is a good idea, however she will have to stay here," he said motioning to walls around them.

Hermione was obviously surprised, as her eyebrows almost disappeared into her hair.

"Really? You'll take her? Get to know her?" she exclaimed in excitement, but she began to apologize at the sight of the expression on his face. "I'm sorry it's just, I thought I was setting myself up for disappointment,"

"Do you really think me so cruel? She is my daughter and seeing as I've missed the first eleven years of her life I don not intend on missing anymore," he stated with another rush of pride. He had done many horrible things in his life, but he could never rebuke his own child, whether he had just met her or not.

With that, the two went back to the Headmaster's office to make the arrangements for the remainder of the summer.

A/N: hey thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! It's my first story so if you have any suggestions please share them with me and review please! Eat Ramen and read FanFic!


	2. Curiosity Killed the Cauldron

Again, I don't own anything except Acacia Snape not including the Snape part.

Chapter Two: Curiosity Killed the Cauldron.

Severus glanced around his once private rooms. From this day until the beginning of term he would share his home with another, with his daughter. Since his home in Spinner's End had been destroyed after the war, Severus had resided at Hogwarts permanently.

What if his own child thought him abhorrent? He had been known as the most fearsome professor at Hogwarts since he begun teaching. Now he was forced to possibly endanger the reputation that he treasured so. Perhaps it was worth it. Then again, he thought, maybe he wouldn't have to after all. He would treat her as any other student… while they were in class.

What if she found that she wanted no such man as her father? What was he to do? The fact that he would have to show a side of him that had been dead for a long time scared the hell out him.

Severus was pulled from his thoughts by a knock on his door. When he swung it open, there Hermione stood with her hand on her daughter's, his daughter's, shoulder.

"Please, come in," he said, stepping aside.

He watched the young girl's dark eyes widen at the sight of the walls covered in books. So she had a thirst for reading like her mother, Severus made a mental note of this.

"You may read any book you like. There are a great many on Potions, but you may find a few on other subjects as well," he said, watching her still.

Acacia turned at his words and mumbled, "Thank you,"

She could live here, she thought. The number of books would make it easier. Hopefully her father was as brilliant as her mother had made him out to be, otherwise she would find herself extremely bored.

"Would you like to see your room?" he asked looking into the dark eyes that resembled his own.

"Yes," she whispered. She was shy, Severus convinced himself.

Severus lead them down a long hallway and stopped in front of an ornately carved door. He opened it to reveal a room dressed in emerald and black. The bed had emerald hangings with silver tiebacks and matching sheets. The windows had black curtains that were drawn back to show a wonderful view of the lake.

To Severus's surprise, the girl squealed in joy and jumped to the bed.

"How did you know my favorite color was green?" she asked with a big smile.

As her parents left, Acacia flopped back on the bed thinking. Her mother had told her a great deal about the mysterious man. She wanted to know about how her father had become one of the most respected wizards of all time. In her mother's book, he ranked close to Albus Dumbledore. Her uncles, Remus and Sirius, had told her that he was quite the git when he was in school. Her godfather, Harry, told his son James to "stay out Professor Sanpe's way" because he was "not a man to be trifled with". Acacia didn't take what they said to heart. She wanted to make her own decision about the man she would call 'father'.

Severus and Hermione had returned to the sitting room. They were sitting on his black sofa talking politely.

"Green really is her favorite color," Hermione reassured.

"Then I guess she takes after me in more than just looks," he replied with a smirk.

Hermione chuckled wickedly, "You have no idea. When she… you know I think I'll let you find out on your own,"

"She's quite mischievous then?" he asked sitting a little straighter.

"You'll find out," she replied with a smirk Salazar Slytherin himself would have been proud of.

Hermione looked down at her watch, "Goodness, is that what time it is? I'm sorry professor I must go! Her things should arrive shortly,"

When Hermione reached the door, she turned and called her daughter and when she didn't come she yelled again, "Acacia Eileen Snape!"

Severus looked at the witch standing near the door. She had given their daughter his mother's name as her middle name?

Hermione had noticed the change in Severus's demeanor when she had shouted her daughter's full name. She walked to where he was standing, and looked into his face.

"I did some research, back in sixth year, on your family and I recalled your mother's name and decided that it would be perfect," she said simply.

"What is it Mummy?" Acacia had bounced into the room.

"I have to go now and I wanted to say goodbye before I left. Now, come here," she said pulling her daughter into a big hug.

"I love you," Hermione whispered before she made her way to the door.

"I love you too Mummy!" Acacia squealed.

When the door closed with a snap, Acacia looked up at Severus and he down at her.

She considered the man before her. He was slightly intimidating in his billowing black robes, but other than that she saw none of the qualities the others talked about. She noticed that her mother wasn't lying when she told her that she took after him. She ran a hand through her raven hair as she looked at his, noticing the resemblance.

"So why do you live in the dungeons?" she asked, cocking her head to the side,

"And why do you dress like an overgrown bat?" she was using her godfather's words now.

Severus was slightly amused that she had asked such questions after meeting him for the first time only hours ago. He motioned for her sit down on the sofa and she did curling her legs under her. This was going to be a long summer, Severus thought to himself.

One Week Later

Severus was in his classroom with Acacia. She was in the corner reading, while he studied the various bubbling cauldrons about the dungeon. He was brewing potions to restock Madame Pomfrey's stores. Most of them were very tricky to brew and one stir in the wrong direction could do a great amount of damage.

"Acacia, I need to go to my private store room for an ingredient. I'll only be gone a moment," the girl looked up from her book and nodded. She had been sitting there pretending to be completely enthralled with her book, however when he had left the dungeon she felt the familiar pull of curiosity hit her. She was extremely interested in what he had been doing, and now she had the chance to see. She stood from her seat and strode to the nearest cauldron, peering inside. It was the color of bile, she thought.

Severus walked to another dungeon, muttered a spell, and entered. He had begun to protect his store room more carefully since the days of the golden trio. He began to search through his ingredients, taking note on the ones that would soon need to be refilled or replaced. As he pulled the ingredient he needed from the shelf he heard and earsplitting BANG followed by a scream. Severus ran from the room without his ingredient and without shutting the door. He felt a sudden spear of panic. He darted around corners and crashed through his classroom door to find thick smoke impairing his vision. Then, he heard coughing.

"Acacia! Where are you?!" he yelled trying to see through the smoke as he scrambled around the dungeon. The panic was rising.

"I'm over here!" he heard her cry. Her voice was full of panic that resembled his own. Finally Severus's foot his something soft. As he knelt down and picked up the small form of his daughter, Severus realized with another rush of panic that she had stopped coughing. She did not respond to him when he lifted her from the stone floor. He carried her to the corridor and looked down at her. She was unconscious. He ran as fast he could, without dropping her, to the Hospital Wing.

When he reached the wing, he called out for the resident mediwitch. Madame Pomfrey came running from here office to see what the commotion was.

"Severus, what is it?" she asked breathlessly.

"She's unconscious. She must have tampered with one the potions I was brewing," he said almost to himself. He didn't know what had got into him. The moment he had heard Acacia scream nothing seemed more important at that moment than her safety. The week they had spent together must have done something.

"What kind of potions were they?" the old witch asked, helping Severus get the girl into a bed.

"The were medical potions, the ones you asked me for," he said pausing looking at his daughter's dirty and tear streaked face. He looked down at her lying motionless. He had discovered that he found many of her quirks charming, mostly the ones that reminded him of Hermione.

Madame Pomfrey set to work. She pulled a small bottle containing a blue liquid from the pocket of her robes . She lifted the girl's head and opened her mouth slightly. She then, slowly dumped the liquid down the small girls throat.

Severus did not need to ask what the potion was. He had identified it as an Awakening Serum. They stood for a moment in silence until Acacia opened her eyes to see her father and a woman she did not know staring down at her.

"Where am I ?" she asked.

"Your in the Hospital Wing of the castle. What happened after I left the room," Severus asked without pausing, sure he knew it had something to with curiosity.

"Well," she began, "I waited for a moment and then went to look at what was brewing in the cauldron closest to where I was. When I looked inside it was a really gross color. I took the ladle you had been using with that cauldron and stirred it around some, and then it just blew up,". She finished her story and looked at Severus who seemed relieved but very angry.

"You're quite lucky. The potion you tampered with was only a Flu Draught and in the state it was when it exploded, it was innocuous. Poppy, could you leave us for a moment?" Severus asked turning to the mediwitch.

"Certainly, she should be able to return with you tonight," she said turning to leave.

Severus directed his attention back to his daughter.

"Acacia, what were you thinking? You're smarter than that," he asked with a twinge of worry in his voice.

"Well, unfortunately my curiosity overpowers my intelligence at times," she said with a weak smile.

"So it would seem," he smirked slightly at the smile she had given him.

Try as he may, Severus could not bring himself to punish her. "Well, could try to control your curiosity bit more? You'll either whip me into shape or kill me," he paused, "You owe me a cauldron,"

* * *

A/N: Hello this is the new and improved chapter two! I would like to thank Sephora85 for her advice, as I think it greatly improved the quality of the story. I'd also like to thank my reviewers, all two of you! Well Eat Ramen and read FanFic!


	3. Staff Meeting

I'm sure by now you all know that I don't own any of the Harry Potter stuff.

Chapter Three: Staff Meeting

Acacia and Severus were in the sitting room of their quarters, playing a game of wizards chess. Acacia had been asking him to play since she'd arrived and he had finally caved. To his surprise, she was quite a worthy opponent. He hardly ever faked a loss, as she could beat him even if he was trying.

In the two weeks since her arrival, both Severus and Acacia had become accustomed to one another's presence. It had not taken Acacia as long as she thought it would to call Severus 'father', though she still did not do it often. He had also slid into calling her by her given name. After the cauldron incident, Severus had had many chances to call her by her full name as well. She had an unbelievably uncontrollable curiosity. He had come to know that look she got when her curiosity was working overtime.

They both jumped slightly at the sudden knock on the door. Without looking up Severus muttered an "Enter" while attempting to keep his concentration.

A tall man with platinum blonde hair entered. Severus looked up after he ordered his bishop to take Acacia's rook.

"Acacia, this is Professor Malfoy, he teaches Astronomy. Draco this is my daughter, Acacia." he said motioning to the girl across from him.

Draco paused slightly before continuing, "The Headmaster wanted me tell you that we have a staff meeting in an hour," his gray eyes fixed on Acacia.

Acacia studied the man that had entered. She was sure her godfather had mentioned a Draco Malfoy at some point in her life. She thought for a moment, then she realized that this was one of her mother's old school mates.

"Why on such short notice?" Severus asked, slightly confused.

"Apparently we have a new staff member," Draco said lazily.

Severus became slightly interested at this. The only post open was Defense Against the Dark Arts, the supposed curse had made its mark and it appeared anyone was afraid to take it for more than one term.

"Any idea who's taking on the job?" Severus asked contemplating his next move.

"Dumbledore refuses to tell. That's why he's calling a staff meeting," Draco said turning to the door.

"I'll be along as soon as I've finished losing this game," Severus replied watching as Acacia's knight took two of his pieces.

Acacia, in an attempt to get confirmation asked, "Did Professor Malfoy go to school with Mum, Harry, and Uncle Ron?"

Severus nodded with a furrowed brow of deliberation. He could see no way out of the trap she had set.

Acacia thought while she watched Severus ponder his choices. What had Harry told her? She couldn't seem to recall what he had said about the man, although she was sure he had said something. Acacia watched as her father sighed in defeat.

"You win again," he admitted with twinge of aggravation.

Severus stood and walked to the door, "I'm sure you heard what Draco said about the staff meeting. I have one request; don't blow anything up while I'm gone. You can't afford to lose a limb. Besides your mother would kill me,"

The girl nodded with a smile as she watched him leave. This time she really could find nothing that caught her curiosity so she bounced off to her room to read.

Severus had left early in hopes of meeting the new professor, it seemed that Draco had had the same idea. Draco looked up when he heard the foot steps of his former professor.

"Daughter?" Draco asked with a significant amount of interest.

Severus looked at Draco, "Yes,"

"When did this happen? Who's the mother?" Draco asked leaning against the wall.

Severus launched into the story of how he had found out about his daughter. He described the past two weeks, not giving away too much of his emotions. When he finished Draco stood, nodding his head in silence.

There was a click of a lock and the door to the staff lounge opened. Dumbledore stood in the doorway and smiled at the sight of the two men.

"Eager to meet your new colleague?" ha asked with a chuckle.

"Just to know who the devil it is," Draco said walking past the headmaster, followed by Severus.

The two men sat at the long table that took up most of the room at the moment. They sat in silence as the rest of the faculty filed in a few at a time. When they were all present, Dumbledore took his place at the head of table.

"I have summoned you here to introduce you to the newest addition to the staff. He was a key element in the result of the final battle and he has fortunately agreed to take the post of Defense. . ." Severus had stopped listening. He knew this speech by heart as he had heard it every year for nearly twenty years before the previous professor had taken the job. 'Who the bloody hell could it be?' he asked himself. Pictures of the different people it could possibly be ran through his mind. Perhaps Remus had been offered the post again.

Severus pulled himself from his thoughts just in time to hear the headmaster say the name of the new professor, "Sirius Black"

Severus refocused his eyes an saw a handsome man walk towards the table. Sirius smiled at the people around the table, stopping to wink at Severus.

"I hope that you will all make Professor Black feel at home," Dumbledore finished his speech and dismissed the faculty.

"Why didn't you mention you'd been offered the job?" Severus eyed the younger _looking_ man with a smirk

"Well, I didn't know until today, to be quite honest," he said returning the smirk, "I just can't wait for those seventh year girls,"

"You think they'd be interested in you? Not only are you a teacher but you are getting old, or has that managed to escape your attention?" Severus snorted.

"My age may be changing but my body is not," Sirius sighed. He was right, Severus conceded to himself, he did look considerably younger than he was.

They walked together to Severus's quarters. When they entered Severus called out for Acacia. She came bouncing into the sitting room and did not immediately notice Sirius. She gave her father a smile trying not to look guilty, but he was not fooled.

"Why do I get the feeling you've done something that I should be angry about?" he eyed her suspiciously.

She shrugged, "Why my dear father what would ever give you the impression that I would do anything that you would not approve of ?" she smiled again. At this Sirius snorted in his attempt to keep from laughing. When Sirius had made the sound, he had also caught Acacia's attention and was greeted with and earsplitting squeal.

"What are you doing here?" Acacia asked pulling away from the hug she had given him.

"Well, I'm the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," he said, with another wink in Severus's direction. Severus got the feeling that he would have to put wards on the seventh year girls' dormitory before the new term began. Like that will keep him out, he thought.

A/N: Hello readers! I'm sorry about the wait for this chapter. I was really busy today. I hope you like the added character. I think Sirius might be what makes this story go to a mature rating, but for some reason I don't think that there will be a lot of readers upset with that. Ummm… oh yeah he's there for more of the comedy part of the story. Well Eat Ramen and Read FanFic!


	4. The Party

Hello points to self owns nothing.

Chapter Four: The Party

"Father, how long have you and Uncle Sirius been friends?" Acacia was curled up on the sofa with a book. Severus had also settled into the sitting room with a book. He looked up when Acacia asked about Sirius.

"Well we've known each other since we were in school, but we weren't friends until a few years after the war," he answered giving her his full attention.

"Why weren't you friends in school?" she asked her head cocked to the side slightly.

"Well, Sirius was part of a rather arrogant group of people that included James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. They were constantly walking around looking for people tease. One night your beloved Sirius almost lost me my life," Severus explained trying to sound reasonable.

"What did he do?" she shot back with interest.

Severus sighed, "He lured me to where Remus would be when he transformed and I saw him but I got out before anything could happen,". He left out the part about James being the one who had gotten him to safety.

Acacia pondered the story. She doubted that Sirius would do such a thing, then again he had been younger and stupider.

"So then how did you two end up in friendship?" she asked wanting the full story.

Severus thought for a moment, "It was actually your mother that got us to sort out our differences. She told us that we were acting childish and that we should be ashamed of ourselves. She treated us like we were children too. She locked us in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, without our wands, and told us we weren't allowed to come out until we were at least civil to each other. As it turned out we bonded over trying to convince your mother that we were friends," Severus chuckled at the memory.

Acacia thought about this story and began to laugh at the thought of her uncle and her father locked inside a room, forced to deal with each other.

Severus was lost in his own thoughts. Thinking about Hermione had taken him further back in time and he was watching her take her NEWTs. He knew the only reason he had ever disliked her was because she never let others learn for themselves. There was always something endearing about the way she bit her lip when she was thinking and the way she turned red when Weasley made an inappropriate comment.

"Are you okay?" Acacia asked , she was now standing and looking at him in confusion.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Severus said obviously unaware of the expression he'd been displaying.

"No reason. I'm going to bed. I'm extremely tired," Acacia yawned and walked down the hallway to her room. As she lay down, she thought about the look Severus had had on his face. He got that look whenever anyone mentioned her mother. Is it possible he still had feelings for her? Well she knew how her mother felt about him, but could he have the same feelings? With that as a last thought Acacia slipped into sleep.

* * *

"Acacia," Severus knocked on his daughter's door. He waited a moment before knocking again, "Acacia I need to ask you something and I would prefer not to do it through the door," He heard shuffling and then the lock clicked and there she stood looking very irritated.

"Well, what's your question?" she asked, slightly annoyed at being woken up so early.

"I just received a letter from Mrs. Weasley and she would like us to come to Grimmauld Place for a get together. Are you interested?," he was reading a letter in his hand.

"Of course! Especially if everyone is going to be there!" she exclaimed, suddenly wide awake.

"It's tonight, it starts at five o' clock," he turned to return to his study.

* * *

Severus and Acacia arrived in the foyer of Grimmauld Place at exactly five o'clock. They began to walk towards the kitchen when they heard hurried footsteps, then saw Mrs. Weasley quickly bustling towards them, scooping Acacia into a bone crushing hug.

"I'm so glad you've come! Both of you!" the short witch exclaimed, pulling away.

"What's it for any way?" asked Acacia looking at Mrs. Weasley as though she hadn't seen her in years.

"Well, it's actually for you, James, and Toby," she said with a warm smile, "We're celebrating the next generation entering Hogwarts,"

"So everyone _is_ going to be here," Acacia commented excitedly.

"Why don't you two wait in the drawing room, at least until some of the others arrive," Mrs. Weasley suggested taking their coats.

"I suppose that you are very close James and Tobias," Severus said, sitting in an armchair in the corner of the room.

"I guess, but they're boys and they wear out their welcome rather quickly," she said pulling a book from the shelf and settling on the floor.

"That's not unimaginable, considering who their fathers are," he responded watching her, amused that she had found a book that wouldoccupy her time so quickly.

They sat in silence for five minutes, then they heard a pop as someone Apparated in.

"Harry!" squealed Acacia. Severus looked up at the commotion. A tall man with dark, messy hair had walked into the drawing room.

Acacia ran to the man and hugged him, "How have you been?" he asked looking down at her with a smile.

"Great! You?" he lead her to the sofa so they could talk.

"James, get in here and say hello to Acacia," yelled Harry.

A boy that looked strikingly like the man on the couch entered the room and waved at Acacia.

"A wave? That's all I get?" Acacia asked walking to the boy and pulling him into a great hug.

Severus watched as the two sat and began to talk animatedly about Quidditch and racing brooms.

"How's it been? Having a child is a trip isn't it?" Harry said walking to Severus.

"It would not have been as bad if someone had told me," said Severus curtly.

"It wasn't our secret to tell. She said that if we told we would know what it felt like to give birth. I wasn't about to doubt Hermione," Harry explained.

"Well, I guess it's too late now. She's quite the girl though," Severus said motioning towards the sofa.

"Have you had the pleasure of experiencing her curiosity?" asked Harry sarcastically.

"Many times," Severus sighed.

Harry chuckled and lightly clapped Severus on the back . There was another pop in the foyer and four people entered the drawing room. Another tall man, this one had red hair, a woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes, and two boys one with blonde hair and blue eyes like his mother, the other with red hair.

"Ron, Luna," Harry waved the couple over.

The group talked until Mrs. Weasley called them all for dinner. When they reached the kitchen, they saw Remus and Sirius sitting at the table already. Ginny was setting the table and talking with the two men, while her two youngest children ran around the table.

"Sabella! Cade! Stop! You're going to crash into someone," Ginny chastised, sounding remarkably like her mother.

Severus took a seat next to Sirius and Acacia sat next to him. Severus glanced around the table; Ron and Luna with their two children, Tobias and Calyx, Harry and Ginny had their three, James, Sabella, and Cade, Remus with his son Teddy. Severus began thinking about when the friends had been children. It was almost strange to see Harry and Ron without. . . her. Severus tried to pull his thoughts away from her by looking at the other guests. The entire Order was there except. . . her. What was wrong with him? Why could he not stop thinking of her? Then there was another pop in the foyer and Mrs. Weasley went up stairs to greet whoever it was. Everyone sat chatting, until Mrs. Weasley came down the stairs followed by another witch.

"Look who's come everyone!" exclaimed the witch with a big smile.

"Hermione!" the crowd erupted. While everyone took turns greeting her, Acacia pushed James off the chair next to her and motioned for her mother to sit. Severus watched Hermione a she made her way to the seat next to Acacia.

"Mummy! Oh, I've missed you so much!" exclaimed Acacia.

"I've missed you too dear," Hermione said, kissing the girl on the cheek.

"I thought you were going to be away until after term started," Severus commented.

"Well, I couldn't very well miss the celebration. They gave me a few hours. I have to go back as soon as the party gets over," she said giving Severus a smile.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Mrs. Weasley was standing at the head of the table.

"I invited you all here to celebrate Acacia, James, and Tobias entering Hogwarts. Their parents are great people. Perhaps these three won't get into as much trouble as their predecessors," she said with a warm smile.

"I don't think that's possible with Acacia's overpowering sense of curiosity," Severus cut in. Everyone laughed with understanding because they had all experienced said curiosity.

"It's strange to see you three beginning school when I still remember when your parents doing so," she began to choke back tears.

"It's okay Mrs. Weasley we won't grow up too fast like our parents," Acacia said leaving her seat and pulling the older woman into a hug.

* * *

Severus was deep conversation with Sirius when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and found himself face to face with Hermione.

"Yes?" he said quietly.

"I just wanted to ask you about how things have been. I have Acacia's side of the story but I want to know the real story," said Hermione with a smirk.

Severus turned to the young witch and began to tell her about the weeks since her departure. She laughed in all the right and Severus felt very contented with talking to her like he was.

"Well she is very adventurous," Hermione sighed.

"That I think she gets from both of us," Severus replied.

"Yes, I think you might be right. As much as she takes after the two of us she has also adopted a few traits form being around the boys," she said watching the children play Exploding Snap.

"I found out how you kept your secret," Severus said silkily, "Threatened them with childbirth. Strange, I've never heard of such a spell,"

Hermione turned at his words and blushed slightly.

"Neither had any of the others. That's why they didn't doubt me," she smiled, a little embarrassed.

"They would follow you off a steep cliff," he said, pointing to her two best friends.

"Probably," she sighed, "Well, I just wanted to talk to you before I left, which I have to do now,"

The guests said their goodbyes to Hermione as she made her way to the foyer. With one last wave at Acacia and Severus, she left.

* * *

A/N: Hello again! I'm so sorry about the wait but it took me forever to get to a computer but I finished chapter four and here it is. If you think that I went into too much detail about the others families please let me know. I did keep the name James as one of Harry's son but I decided originality would be the way to go for the rest of them. Tell me what you think. Eat Ramen and read FanFic.


	5. The Story and Bonding

Chapter Five: The Story and Bonding

Acacia wandered through the halls of Hogwarts, looking at the pictures that covered the walls. Occasionally she would stop and ask the portrait inhabitants about their lives. She wandered until she reached her destination: Sirius's office. She lifted her pale hand and knocked. She heard footsteps, the lock click, and she was looking into the face of the man she had known her entire life.

Sirius smiled warmly and ushered her in.

"What brings you to this part of the castle?" he asked as he sat behind his desk, propping his feet on top.

"I wanted to ask you something," said Acacia thoughtfully.

Sirius's brow furrowed at the expression on her face and nodding to her to continue.

"Why is my father so revered?" she asked looking up into the older man's eyes.

"I assumed Hermione told you," his brow furrowed further as he thought.

Acacia shook her head and looked at Sirius with a look of yearning. Yearning for knowledge of her mysterious father.

Sirius sighed, "He was a Death Eater. He had been part of a group of them since his days at Hogwarts. At first, he didn't care who he hurt, but that's the way of Death Eaters. When he discovered Voldemort's intentions to kill Lily Potter and her family, he begged Dumbledore to protect them. He obliged but Severus had to agree to turn spy for the Order of the Phoenix," Sirius paused to watch Acacia take in the knowledge then continued, " He told us everything. We thought we were getting closer to bringing Voldemort down until the night James and Lily Potter died. Voldemort disappeared, but he did not die. The Death Eaters fled when their master fell. The wealthier and better connected ones convinced the ministry that they were Imperiused into service. Your father continued his duty to Dumbledore until Voldemort returned. Severus began his spy work again, this time at much more risk to his own life. He had to protect Harry while pretending to fail in his attempts to bring him to the Dark Lord. Severus constantly fed him false information from the inside while he gave us the real story. The night everyone believed Dumbledore dead, your father was named as his murderer. The entire Order was in search of him. Everyone wanted him dead because he was the man who had killed the greatest wizard of our time. He went back to Voldemort completely alone with no one in the Order to help him. He worked as hard as he could to remain in the Dark Lord's good graces. Voldemort made him Headmaster of Hogwarts. Then the night of the final battle, Voldemort set his snake on Severus. He nearly died from the venom. It was that night that Harry found out the truth about a man he had always loathed. He and the entire wizarding community owed their freedom to your father. After the battle was over and the casualties were counted, Dumbledore made his reappearance. He explained that he had told Severus to make the world believe he had killed the old codger. After that he was greeted with the biggest ovation ever seen in Hogwarts history," Sirius finished his story and watched again as the fair skinned girl pondered the information.

"He put himself through all that ridicule and hate so he could save Harry's life?" she asked almost in disbelief.

"Not just Harry's but everyone's" answered Sirius.

"Do you think he has feelings for my mother," asked Acacia looking up into her uncle's handsome face.

A little surprised by the speed of her change in topic Sirius whispered, "I know he has feelings for her. He did before you were conceived but he felt he had done so many terrible things in his life, he didn't deserve your her,"

"Then why would believe that he had a daughter," she said slowly.

Sirius thought for a moment, "He figured you were the only good thing he was granted,"

"Have you noticed that look he gets on his face whenever anyone mentions my mother?" Acacia said.

"He does get a bit funny doesn't he?" Sirius said chuckling.

"And mum gets this ridiculous smile whenever she's around him or talks about him," Acacia continued.

Sirius had noticed such things. He enjoyed watching them fumble over themselves when they were around one another. They were quite oblivious to each others actions. Perhaps they needed help, Sirius thought to himself.

"I think you need to find your way back to the dungeons. I've got some work to do," he said ushering her out of his office.

Sirius closed the door and began to think about a way to bring his two friends together without their suspicion.

Acacia made her way to her father's classroom. She had become quite interested in his work. She loved to watch him work and loved it more when he would let her help.

She bounced into the room, "Hello father,"

Severus looked up from his cauldron and gave his daughter a small smile.

"Would you like to know what I'm brewing?" he asked turning back to the cauldron.

Acacia nodded and walked to him slowly. She peered over the rim to see nothing it appeared.

"It's Veritaserum. Do you know what that is?" he asked watching her.

Acacia wracked her brain until her eyes were alight with the answer.

"It's a truth potion. The drinker is forced to tell the truth. It only takes a matter of a few drops to achieve the desired effect. It is colorless tasteless, and odorless. These properties make it easier to trick the users victims," she explained, sounding amazingly like her mother.

"That is correct. I am pleased that you use your own words. You don't want to sound like a walking text book," he said approvingly.

Acacia smiled, "Would you let me help brew your next potion? Please,"

Severus yielded to her request. Whenever she would ask him with that smile he loved so, how could her deny her? She had easily become his weakness.

"I still have one potion to brew for Madame Pomfrey. A Basic Affliction Reversal Serum. Can you tell me the properties of this potion?" he asked showing her the brewing instructions.

"From what I read the potion will protect the drinker from any basic afflictions caused by the creatures whose body parts are used along with some poisons," she said thoughtfully.

"What is your basis for this?" he asked

"Well by using parts of the creatures, the potion reverses the effects they have on the drinker and because there are excretes of bezoar it also protects against some poisons," Acacia looked up from the list.

Severus was very impressed with his daughter, "Have you been going through your

Potions text already?" he asked.

"No, I've just been reading the books in your library. They explain the properties of different ingredients. I just used what I had read in different books about each ingredient, except the bezoar. Harry told me bezoars would save you from most poisons, but as the excretes were added in with other ingredients and it's not a whole bezoar, the number of poisons it will protect you from is less," she explained all in one breath.

Severus merely blinked and nodded as he began working on the serum.

A/N: ok peeps! I'm so sorry this chapter is so short and that it took me so long to get up! I really appreciate the reviews it makes an author feel good! I would again like to thank darkorangecat for the reviewing! It made me smile on an unsmileworthy day. Thank you all for being patient!Eat ramen and read fanfic!


	6. A Sorting of Confusion

A/N: Oh my gosh guys I'm completely sorry for the wait! I was going to put a chapter up sooner but I got food poisoning L It was ackie as my nephew would put it. I really hope you guys thought it was worth the wait. I put the A/N at the beginning because I thought you guys deserved an explanation.

Chapter Six: A Sorting of Confusion

Acacia sat lying awake in her bed. This time tomorrow she would be sleeping in a dorm with complete strangers. She wished that she could ride the train with James and Tobias. She would have to go to the platform in Hogsmeade so that she could arrive by boat with the rest of the first years.

She couldn't help but feel nervous. She was sure she would be in her father's house because she was so much like him. Her father had told her very little about his school days. She wondered if he was this nervous the night before he was to be sorted. What about her mother? Had she been nervous? Probably, Acacia smiled to herself, she gets nervous about everything. Sleep finally claimed her, while thinking of her mother.

The next morning Acacia was greeted with a loud pounding on her door.

"Acacia don't make me knock again! Get up!" Severus had been pounding on his daughter's door for nearly half an hour.

"Oh my goodness! I've slept in!" she exclaimed, almost hysterical. She quickly got out of bed and began running around gathering her things for a shower.

Severus was sitting on the sofa when Acacia came out, hair dripping. He looked to see her staring, eyes unfocused, at the coffee table.

"Can I help you?" he asked sarcastically.

"I'm nervous about the Sorting," she replied looking into his eyes.

"That's natural. All first years are nervous prior to the Sorting," he reassured.

"Were you nervous?" she asked

"Of course," Severus looked at his daughter intently.

"Are you going to take me to the platform?" Acacia was desperate for some relief.

"Yes but I won't be able to stay with you. I have to be here when the first years enter," he explained.

With a nod, Acacia returned to her room to finish packing up her things.

"Stop fidgeting," Severus commanded.

"I can't help it," Acacia snapped.

They had left the school half an hour before and were now waiting with Hagrid, patiently for the scarlet steam engine. Acacia couldn't wait to see her friends. James and Tobias had each sent her an owl earlier telling her how much they had missed her.

Finally smoke could be seen rising from around the corner and Acacia had begun to fidget uncontrollably again.

"I must go now," Severus said looking down at his daughter.

"I guess I'll see you in class," she smiled and waved goodbye to her father.

He left with one last look at his daughter and a nod to Hagrid.

Acacia stood on her toes in search of her friends.

"Jus' wait. I'll call all the firs' years and they'll be over here in no time," Hagrid whispered, understanding Acacia's actions.

As Hagrid had said, once he called all the first years, James and Tobias had been very easy to find.

"How have been?" the boys asked in unison.

"Alright. You?" she asked smiling widely.

"A little nervous. Teddy told us we had to battle a dragon or something else really dangerous," Tobias said, his slightly aquiver.

"I told you not to listen to him Toby. Teddy just likes to get a rise out of you," James said reasonably.

"Ever the voice of reason," Acacia said shaking her head. Acacia was secretly thinking the fears that Tobias was expressing. What if they did have to prove their magic in some way? If they asked questions she would be fine but she really didn't know the limits on her own magic.

The stood outside the Great Hall and waited for Professor McGonagall to come back. As the minutes ticked by, Acacia began looking around at her fellow first years. As she did this a pair of penetrating gray eyes caught her attention. She studied the boy, he had short black hair that was slicked back. She had seen those eyes before. Where? She asked herself.

"Follow me," McGonagall's voice brought Acacia back to reality.

As the group followed the old witch Acacia tried to remember where she had seen those cold, gray eyes.

Suddenly the group stopped and Acacia ran into Tobias. She apologized and looked at her familiar surroundings.

"Now I will call your names and when I do come forward and place the Sorting Hat on your head," McGonagall said unrolling a piece of parchment, "Eryx Malfoy,"

The boy with black hair and gray eyes stepped forward. Acacia suddenly remembered where she had seen those eyes before, Professor Malfoy.

"Slytherin!" the hat shouted and the boy made his way over to the table on the far right of the hall.

"Acacia Snape," McGonagall was looking at her now.

Acacia made her wove her way through the crowd. She picked up the hat, sat on the stool, and pulled the hat onto her head.

"Ah a Snape. It's been quite a long time since a Snape has been under here," said a voice in her ear.

"Well your quite smart, your talent is overwhelming. I can also see a wild sense of curiosity. You have traits that are highly regarded in both Slytherin and Griffyndor. This will be more difficult than I thought. Perhaps I should consult the Headmaster," the hat said thoughtfully.

Acacia was horrified. Her turn was surely taking longer than anyone else's.

"Undecided," the hat shouted.

She felt the hat being pulled from her head. She looked up into the concerned face of Professor McGonagall. Acacia suddenly felt the over whelming feeling of tears in her eyes. What would happen to her now? She was lost. Her father had surely thought she would end up in Slytherin. He must be extremely disappointed.

Suddenly, Acacia felt an arm around her shoulders. She looked up to see her father looking at her with concern lightly written on his face. All she wanted to do right now was feel his arms comforting her and telling her she everything would be fine.

Severus led the girl through the teachers' exit of the Great Hall.

"Acacia," he said gently.

Acacia looked up at her father with her tear streaked face.

"I promise you, everything will be fine. I'll talk to the Headmaster as soon as the Sorting is complete," he soothed.

MEANWHILE IN THE GREAT HALL

The entire hall had gone silent when the rag of a hat had announced that girl called Acacia would not have a house. This was the first time in the history of Hogwarts that such a thing had happened.

"We will continue the Sorting," Dumbledore announced, his eyes sweeping over the crowd. Dumbledore did not wait for the Sorting to continue before he left through the same door Severus had.


	7. The Wise Thing To Do

Chapter Seven: The Wise Thing To Do

Acacia sat in the corner of the room while she listened to her father and headmaster discuss her current predicament.

"Surely there's something we can do Albus," Severus whispered.

"There are wards on all the houses that prevent anyone not from that house from entering. She would be thrown from every dormitory. She'll have to stay in her room in your quarters until the Sorting Hat makes a decision," Albus said gently.

Severus sighed as he ran a hand through his raven hair in exasperation.

"Who will she attend classes with?" he asked gazing at the corner where Acacia sat.

"For now, we will have her attend with the first year Slytherins," Albus explained also watching the small girl.

"Acacia come. You'll return to the room you occupied this summer," said Severus, striding to the door.

Acacia nodded and made her way to the door. As she followed her father along the familiar route to the dungeons, she thought about the nights events. This was so terrible. How could this happen? This was surely the worst nightmare of every first year come to life. She wanted to cling to her father and cry on his shoulder. When they entered their quarters, that's precisely what she did.

Severus went rigid for a moment before wrapping his arms around his daughter's small form.

"It'll be fine. There's got to be something that can be done. I'll do all I can to help the situation," Severus soothed.

"Thank you," Acacia choked out.

"Well, no one deserves such a fate," he said smoothing her hair awkwardly.

"No, thank you for comforting me," she said looking up at him with a weak, watery smile.

Severus looked down into her dark eyes and blinked.

"Alright, off to bed with you. You have your first day of lessons tomorrow," he said trying to act as if nothing had happened.

Acacia made her way down the hall and into her room without another word. She understood that her father was not used to such situations. She was glad that he had tried.

THE HEADMASTER'S OFFICE

"Albus,you don't think she could be the one do you?" Draco asked.

"It's quite possible. You heard the prophecy," Albus replied, pacing his office.

"Yes, she said, 'Dark hair, dark eyes, skin so white. Young, will be the one to rise as the Dark Lord, not of the serpent nor of the lion.'" Draco repeated the words of the Seer.

"Should we tell Severus?" McGonagall asked from the corner.

"Seeing as Miss Patil has proven to be a more reliable Seer than Sybill, I should think that it would be prudent to keep this between ourselves. Severus might act irrationally if we tell him," Albus said stopping.

"Are you sure that's the wise thing to do?" the blond man asked taking a seat before the headmaster's desk.

"No, but I believe that, for the time being, it's what _should_ be done," Albus said taking his seat behind the desk. "Now, if you please, I would like to be left so that I may work out our next steps,"

Draco stood to leave, followed by Minerva.

"Oh and Draco, congratulations on your son's Sorting," Albus said from his seat.

With a nod, Draco exited.

"Are you pleased with his placement?" Minerva asked closing the door.

"Yes, although his mother would rather him in Griffyndor, just to spite me," he sighed.

"How is Miss Parkinson?" she asked walking next to him.

"I don't know. Since she moved from the manor into her lover's arms, I've not heard nor seen any part of her. She ran off with Blaise, what a great friend," he said with a sneer.

"She never was the most loyal person was she?" the old witch asked.

"Not after Eryx's little sister was born," he chuckled darkly.

"I'm sorry to hear of such misfortunes," Minerva sighed stopping at her door, "You'll do better. I know it. Where is Eurydice?"

"She's staying with my parents until she begins school next year," he said looking at the floor.

"She's very lucky to have a father like you," Minerva said opening her door.

Draco nodded his valediction and strode off towards his own quarters.

Severus sat at the head table watching as students filed in. He waited until the majority of the Slytherins were there before he stood and made his way to the table.

When he reached the table, he began making and handing out schedules. He noticed that many of his students gave him a strange glance as he walked along the table. He began pondering this. What would be the reason for such behavior?, he asked himself. Then a thought hit him. Perhaps they were shocked that their Head of House had reproduced. Yes, this seemed to explain quite a lot. He had noticed the looks the table had given him the night before when Acacia had been called forth. As he pulled himself from his thought, he suddenly realized that the whole of the table and some from other tables had their eyes on him. He looked around to see what they were staring at when he noticed he was standing next to Acacia. She looked up into his face with a weak smile upon her own. He tapped one of the sheets of paper in his hand and handed it to her, without a word. Before moving to the next person he gave her a polite nod.

Acacia returned to her breakfast. They had discussed his reputation and she had agreed that it would be very important to maintain.

Acacia looked down at her sheet:

Defense Against the Dark Arts 8:00 am Prof. Black

Defense Against the Dark Arts 9:00 am Prof. Black

Charms 10:00 am Prof. Flitwick

Charms 11:00 am Prof. Flitwick

Flying Lessons 1:00 pm Mdme. Hooche

Transfiguration 2:00 pm Prof. McGonagall

She would be in Sirius class for two hours. She was happy that she had one thing to look forward to.

"Hello everyone, I'm Professor Black. Many years ago I was called a 'Notorious Mass Murderer' I believe is how Fudge put it. After the war, the man I was accused of killing was brought forth and I was set free. Now the headmaster has so kindly given me the job of teaching you lot how to defend yourselves," Sirius said looking over his class.

"Seeing as it's your first day, we will begin with the book work," his instructions were met with groans, "Or we could begin with wand work immediately,"

The class cheered at his change in lesson plan.

"We'll start with the Jelly-Legs curse and go from there," he said teaching them the incantation.

"Miss Snape, could I speak to you for a moment?" Sirius asked as the class filed out.

Acacia walked to the front of the room and stopped before her professor's desk.

"How are you?" he asked fiddling with the books on his desk.

"I'm okay. It's just…I was looking forward to spending time with my friends in the common room and maybe playing for my house team. Now the possibility of all those things is gone," she said looking at the floor.

"You'll be fine. If it any, I stole this back from Harry," he said pulling out an old piece of parchment.

"What is it?" Acacia asked looking at it with curiosity.

Sirius mumbled something and unfolded the paper to reveal a map. Acacia took the parchment and looked at it with wide eyes.

"It's a whole map of Hogwarts," she said breathlessly. She watched as little dots with names next to them moved throughout the castle.

"The Marauder's Map," Sirius said watching her, "Don't tell anyone where you got this alright. I don't want to lose my job before the first week is out,"

Acacia nodded, "How do you work it?"

Sirius explained how to use the map before walking her to her next class.

The remainder of the day went by uneventful until dinner. Acacia was sitting in her usual spot, at the end of the table, when the boy with black hair and gray eyes sat down across from her.

"I'm Eryx Malfoy," he said extending his hand.

Looking up from her Charms text, she shook his hand "Acacia Snape,"

"So Professor Snape is your father?" Eryx asked.

"Yes, and I'm assuming that Professor Malfoy is _your_ father," she replied.

"Yes he and my mother were together all through school," he said, a plate appearing before him.

"Well my parents' story isn't really one of moonlight and roses," Acacia said with a slight chuckle.

"Father has known Professor Snape his entire life. I suppose it's because of him he's alive," replied Eryx as he helped himself to the food that was now appearing around them.

The two sat and talked through the entire meal and all the way to the dungeons.

A/N: Hey guys! This chapter is longer because I thought you deserved it after that spat of a chapter six. thank you all for not dying when i took forever to post again. Thank you to my faithful readers padslet and notwritten for your reviews! I appreciate it and don't forget to Eat Ramen and Read FanFic!


	8. Cupboards of Suspicion

Chapter Eight: Cupboards of Suspicion

"Nonsense, the Firebolt _is_ a classic but the Nimbus 2000 has the style," Acacia argued.

"My dad had a Nimbus 2001 and it wasn't even comparable to the Firebolt," Eryx shot back.

The current argument had lasted nearly the whole Herbology lesson. They were talking about their broomsticks and it had lead to a discussion of classic racing brooms.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Snape would mind paying attention?" Professor Longbottom reprimanded them.

"Yes Professor Longbottom," they answered in unison.

The remainder of the lesson was spent in whispers. They didn't fancy a detention in the greenhouses but they were both too stubborn to give in.

"I wonder if the first week always seems to move rather slow?" Acacia said pulling off her gloves at the end of the lesson.

"We have Potions next. That should be interesting," Eryx said grabbing his bag, waiting for Acacia.

Acacia rolled her eyes, "I could do without the funny looks,"

Eryx chuckled as they made their way up to the castle. She was really his only friend. He didn't know why the others didn't want to associate with him. He was glad she was an outcast because they fit together perfectly.

"I plan to just do my work and stay off the map," Acacia sighed as they made their way to the dungeon classroom, "Did I tell you about when I blew a potion up in here?"

"What?" Eryx choked in between gasps of laughter.

"What, may I ask, is so funny Mr. Malfoy?" a cold voice came from behind Acacia.

Both children's eyes widened. Though he was in Slytherin, Snape still put a fear in Eryx only his grandfather had been able to achieve.

"Nothing Sir," the boy choked out.

"Then I suggest you enter the classroom," the Professor said, speaking to both of them.

They nodded and quickly darted towards their seats. They gave each other a quick look before paying rapt attention.

"We won't be brewing today. Instead, you will be identifying the properties of each ingredient of a Numbing Serum. The essay will be a full roll of parchment. I expect complete silence," the menacing man swooped into a chair behind his dark wooded desk.

Acacia couldn't help but smile to herself. Her father knew very well that she knew the ingredients and their properties by heart. Without a word she pulled out a roll of parchment and began her essay.

"Aren't you going to use your book?" Eryx whispered

"I don't need to," she whispered back, "I'll explain later"

* * *

Severus was making his way to the Great Hall when he heard a loud thump. He stopped and looked around. The corridor was deserted. He was slightly confused for a moment until his eyes rested on a door to a broom cupboard. He sighed as he walked towards it. He wondered when the students would learn not to use the cupboards in the dungeons. He turned the knob and wrenched the door open.

"Oh!", a girl with blonde hair and big blue eyes exclaimed.

"Miss Richards might I ask what you are doing?" Severus inquired raising an eyebrow.

"Don't go and ruin everyone else's fun Severus," a voice from behind the girl said.

"Sirius? Really, before the first week is out?" Severus asked not surprised with the girl's closet companion.

"I'm very persuasive," Sirius said with a wicked grin.

Severus rolled his eyes and shook his head, "You'll be late for dinner?"

"Maybe," Sirius said looking at the blushing girl wrapped around him.Closing the door, Severus continued his quest for nourishment

* * *

As Severus entered the Hall he noticed that his daughter was once again sitting with Draco's son. He was peculiar in his manner. Severus eyed the two with slight suspicion. The mind of a Malfoy combined with Acacia's curiosity could be bad for Hogwarts.

"Acacia, your father is watching us," Eryx said dropping his fork slightly.

Acacia looked around and sure enough there he was standing in the entrance to the Great Hall watching the two of them, obviously not noticing _her _watching _him_. Was he suspicious? No, he couldn't be. She hadn't done anything this week to warrant suspicion, well not yet anyway.

"Just pretend you don't see him," the girl said returning to her food.

Severus became aware of the fact that he was standing in the doorway to the Great Hall and quickly made his way to the staff table.

As he took his seat his eyes wandered once again to his daughter.

"They're getting on quite well," said a voice to his left,

Severus turned to face Draco, "Yes but I fear they may be planning something,"

"That is the most likely case," Draco said now turning his attention to the children, Severus mimicking him.

The two of them sat like that for nearly ten minutes until their children looked up and glared in their direction.

As the two went back to their meals, Severus looked up just in time to see Sirius enter the Hall. Shortly after Sirius entered, a very flushed blonde girl entered and took a seat at the Slytherin table.

"Sorry I'm late," Sirius said taking the seat to Severus's right.

"You are a true libertine," Severus responded with a glare.

"And you, sir, are a prude," Sirius said smiling and digging into his own food..

"Richards?" Draco asked, "Not exactly a challenge, if you know what I mean,"

"That's why I picked her," Sirius explained.

"You two are. . .impossible. I can't wait until you get caught," Severus sighed.

"Could you stare a little more next time. I don't think we were uncomfortable enough," Acacia huffed, throwing her bag on the couch.

Severus looked up from the papers he had been grading, "What are you talking about?"

"You and Professor Malfoy were gawking at Eryx and me all through dinner," she retorted.

"I was simply observing," Severus said looking at his papers again.

"Observing what?" she asked.

"Criminal planning," Severus answered simply.

"We weren't planning anything. We were talking about classes until the conversation turned to how our parents were watching us like owls," Acacia sneered.

"Well, we were wondering about our children, nothing more," Severus said without a sign of emotion.

"Your apathy is not appreciated," Acacia said heading for her room, "Nor is your suspicion,"

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long and sorry it's so short but the coming chapters should be interesting. In the next chapter I'm bringing in a new character. I would like to than my reviewers: RedsAttic, Readerforlife, notwritten, Sevy14, Kaylielovesseverussnape, xLoveMuffinx, and HopeCoppice. Eat Ramen and read FanFic!


	9. The New Kid

**Chapter Nine: The New Kid**

"Miss Snape! Do you think you could stay awake long enough to learn something?" Professor McGonagall shrieked. Acacia's head hit the desk she'd been sleeping on, "Huh? What?"

"That's it Miss Snape! Detention!" the older witch yelled, smacking her wand on Acacia's desk. Acacia groaned with grief. Detention again, her father would not be happy. Eryx gave Acacia a look that said what she had been thinking previously. He would be absolutely livid.

"I don't fancy your position right now," he said at the end of the lesson.

"Thanks for the sympathy, Eryx," Acacia snapped. The two made their way to the dungeons for double potions. Acacia figured that the sooner she told him the less trouble she would be in.

"Wish me luck," she sighed, opening her father's office door.

"There is such protocol that calls for a knock. The lack of one tells me you must be a Griffyndor," Severus said not looking up form his notes.

"Actually, Father, it's me" Acacia said standing in the doorway.

"What've you done this time?" he asked peering up with a curious look.

"Well, what it is. . . you see. I was in Transfiguration and I . . . I sort of fell asleep. Professor McGonagall gave me detention tonight," she stammered, looking at the floor.

"Mr. Malfoy! Stop trying to eavesdrop and get in here!" Severus snapped, aggravated. Eryx walked in looking extremely surprised. He stood next to Acacia as if they were being sentenced together.

"You'll join Acacia in detention for eavesdropping. And Acacia your library privileges are revoked," he said looking at there guilty frames.

Acacia's head popped up, "What? I need the library for homework,"

"I meant the library in our quarters," he said quietly.This was and even bigger blow for Acacia because she loved her father's library. Acacia looked at her father with eyes wide in shock.

* * *

"I can't believe he gave you detention and banned me from the library," Acacia huffed during lunch.

"Well, look at it this way. At least you won't be alone," Eryx encouraged.

Acacia wasn't listening, she was too busy watching McGonagall walking towards them. The old witch came to a stop at the part of the table that Eryx and Acacia were sitting.

"Miss Snape, Mr. Malfoy, could I speak to you for a moment?" she asked. Both nodded in response.

"This is Leviathyn Garret, he arrived late and was sorted privately. I have brought him to you because you will show him around the castle for detention," McGonagall said, looking down her nose and through her spectacles at them, "I expect you to be very courteous to him,"

The two children gawked at their professor in disbelief. This would be the easiest detention ever handed out at Hogwarts.

"Hello," the boy said. He was rather tall for eleven, but no taller than Eryx. He had dark brown hair, dark eyes and an ominous look about him. He would fit right in with Eryx and Acacia.

"I'm Acacia Snape and this is--"

"Eryx Malfoy," the pale boy said extending his hand, "So you're in Slytherin then?"

"Yes, I must say that I am exceedingly happy about it too. My whole family has been in Slytherin, what few of them that attended Hogwarts," he said shaking Eryx's hand and sitting down.Eryx and Acacia looked at each other and launched into a conversation with the new student.

* * *

"I think we should show him," Eryx whispered, as they made their way down the corridor.

"I agree. He's got great ideas on what we could do," Acacia whispered back with a giggle.

"What are you two whispering about?" Leviathyn asked catching up with them.

"Follow us," Acacia motioned towards a classroom, opened the door to see that it was empty, and slipped inside. The two boys followed close behind. Acacia pulled out an old piece of parchment and smoothed it out on one of the desks.

"What's that," Leviathyn inquired, his interest piqued.

Eryx and Acacia smiled at each other and pulled out their wands. They pointed them at the parchment and whispered, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,"

As it had done many times before, scrawling handwriting appeared and explained the parchment.

"Wait is this Hogwarts?" the dark haired boy asked in disbelief.

Acacia nodded, "This is how we carry out our schemes. It's probably also the only reason we haven't been caught yet,".

"We have a plan in the works but we have to wait a week or two," Eryx explained

"Wicked, I'm in," Leviathyn exclaimed.

Acacia smiled, "We'll fill you in tomorrow but the teachers will begin to get suspicious if they don't witness up being hospitable,".

* * *

Acacia entered the sitting room at eight o'clock hoping her father wouldn't be there but she was quickly disappointed. He was sitting in his leather armchair gazing into the fireplace.

He looked around when Acacia closed the door, "What is Mr. Garret like?"

Acacia looked up, "He's quite nice. You'll like him. He says his family has been in Slytherin for years,"

Severus nodded his head, thinking deeply. He had been thinking like this for nearly an hour.

"I'm going to bed," Acacia sighed.

Severus nodded again. Where was Hermione, he wondered. She must be doing something great, as only a witch of her caliber could. He felt something tugging at his heart. He'd been having this feeling for sometime now. He couldn't pick it out, this was what caused him to think so much. He was jerked from his thoughts by a tapping at his door. Who would call at this hour? He thought to himself as he strode to the door. He opened it to reveal the very witch he had just been pondering.

"Professor Snape, it's so nice to see you," Hermione smiled wide form the doorframe.

Severus was speechless, this was the last person he'd expected to see knocking on his chamber door at night. She looks amazing, he thought to himself.

A/N:Hey guys I hope you guys aren't terribly upset with me. This chapter took me froever and it's not really long. I'm sorry you guys I really am. Thanks to Readerforlife, bear-beara-kuma, SevSnapeLuver4Ever, and xLoveMuffinx for their reviews! Eat Ramen and Read FanFic.


End file.
